Dogs Running around
by Moonlight123
Summary: The Titans went to battle with a new villain who turns them into Dogs! And some other heroes and villains! Now they have to figure out how to turn back to humans they have to stick together even the villains stay with the heroes Pairings inside .FINISH.
1. Author Note

**Dog's Running Around**

**Note:** I'm going to make this story that a new villain turns the heroes and some of the villains into dogs! But I need your help, I don't know what type of dog they should be, all of them can be different kinds, and I want you guys to review and tell me what type of dogs you want them to be.

**Summery:** The Titans went to battle with a new Villain who turns them into Dogs! And some other heroes and villains! Now they have to figure out how to turn back to humans, they have to stick together (even the villains stay with the heroes) so the dogcatchers don't catch them!

**Pairings**: BBxRae (Forever), RobxStar (Forever also), CyxBee, KFxJinx, SpeedxTerra

**Heroes I'm using**

Robin

Starfire

Raven

Beast Boy

Cyborg

Bumble Bee

Kid Flash

Jinx

Speed

Terra

**Villains I'm using**

Slade

Red X

Blackfire

Gizmo

Mammoth

(Any others you want just put in the Review also)

**A/N**: So please help me so I can start this.


	2. Prologue

**Note**: I figure out what kinda of dogs they should be, and there will be a surprise in this story

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Teen Titans, ok I made High City up like D.C. made Jump and Steel city up.

**Something you should know**: Jump City is in California while Steel City is in Virginia, and High City is in Michigan. (I don't really know if Steel City is in Virginia but for this story it will)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Prologue:**

**'New Apprentice'**

It was a normal day in Titans' Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing the game station, Beast Boy yelling at Cyborg and vise versa, Starfire is in the kitchen making her 'Pudding of Happiness', Robin was cheering Cyborg and Beast Boy on and will be playing winner, and Raven she was sitting at the end of the couch away form the screaming boys and reading a book. Speedy, Bumble Bee, Kid flash, Jinx, and Terra where visiting the Titans West. Terra has gotten her memory and she didn't really want to stay with the original titans because of the bad memories so she went to Titans East. Kid Flash and Jinx are in the Titans North at High City, Michigan.

Anyways Speedy, and Kid Flash is Cheering on Beast Boy and Cyborg with Robin. Jinx, Bumble Bee, and Terra are trying to get Raven to do the 'talk of the girls' as Starfire puts it, but are failing miserable.

Soon it was noon and the boys got hungry so they all decide to go to the pizza place, they had to drag Raven with them. Afterwards the guys to the arcade and the girls to the mall of shopping even Raven going to the mall of shopping she has been doing more stuff with girls when she wants to anyways.

At the pizza place they all sat down and waited until Cyborg's and Beast Boy's argument was over by Raven saying half meat lover the other half Tofu lover. They knew not to argue with Raven so they agree, and they order two pizza's one extra, extra large half meat lover and the other half Tofu lover for the boys, and a medium half cheese and the other half pepperoni for the girls.

After eating they spilt up and went their ways boys to arcade and girls to the mall of shopping. As the girls walked into the mall Raven and Jinx went off towards a store together. Terra, Bumble Bee, and Starfire went to a store with pink inside. Terra, and Bumble Bee are the only Titans' girls on the West/East side that can stand Starfire and her pinkness.

The girls' communicator went off, all three grabs and answer at the same time, "Hello?" they said at the same time, the communicator showed Robin's picture.

"Trouble at the bank," was all he said and the picture went black. The girls ran out of the mall towards the bank. Raven made a black disk for Jinx to ride on while Terra rode on a rock and Raven, Bumble Bee, and Starfire flew.

Once they got to the park they met up with the boys. "What happen so far?" asks Jinx.

"Slade, Red X, Blackfire, Gizmo, and Mammoth are here at the bank robbing it," Robin said as they stood outside the bank. Just then the wall was blown up and out step the five villains.

"It's kind of low for robbing a bank isn't it, _Slade_?" Robin spat out.

"Look the Titans are here, now you have to meet my Apprentice, Rose," Slade cackled as he step out of the way so the Titans could see her.

Rose has long pinkish red hair, that went down to her butt it was in a high ponytail. Her eyes were the color of a red rose. She wore the same apprentice outfit as Terra but the bandages around the stomach, legs, neck, and arms where gone. She looked about twenty, older then them.

"Hello Titans," her voice was like Slade's but more feminine.

"What's your plan Slade?" Robin asks in his voice that said 'tell or you'll regret it'

"Oh, just wanted you to see my new apprentice," he said then he looked towards rose "get them." Rose smiled and brought a bow staff and ran towards Robin.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as he drew his bow staff also and charged at Rose. Jinx went after Gizmo, as Starfire took her sister, Blackfire on. Bumble Bee and Cyborg took Mammoth on. Beast Boy, and Raven taken Slade on. And Kid Flash took Red X on.

Beast Boy changed into a rhino and ram into Slade while Raven incase a car in her black magic and threw it at Slade. Kid Flash ran circles around Red X making him dizzy, he went close enough to either kick or punch Red X. Cyborg shoot his Sonic canon at Mammoth while Bumble Bee zaps him with her zappers. Jinx sent her bad luck towards Gizmo while he used his spider legs to get away. Robin and Rose where head to head in their battle not really noticing anyone around them.

"Now! Apprentice," Slade yelled. _Whats going on? _Robin thought to himself as he watches Rose heard it her eyes turn a blood red color and she chanted this weird words that Robin couldn't understand and then there was a bright light and everyone that was fighting except Rose fell unconscious. Rose smirk as she walked towards Slade who was unconscious.

"I don't work for anyone," she smeared as she pulled the 'S' sign off her suit and threw it at him. It landed next to his head and bounce away breaking into million little pieces. Rose walked away as another flash and what use to be the Titans and Villains are now dogs.

**A/N:** The prologue is up, how did I do? Yeah Rose is not Slade's daughter form the comics she just a made up character, that I made up on the spot.


	3. Chapter 1

**Note:** Next chapter, since we don't know Red X background I'll be making it up. Check my profile in a couple of minutes and the pictures should be up.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans.

**Chapter 1 **

**'Dogs?'**

Beast Boy eyes slowly open as his vision cleared all he saw was black fur. He sat up to see that the fur was actually a huge German Shepard that smelled like Slade. He felt something brush against his left side and he look down to see a black, and white border collie, that smelled like lavender, old books, and herbal tea one person came to mind. Raven. Beast Boy notice that he was still in a form he look in a puddle that was close by to see a white Pyrenean Shepard with darker ears looking up at him. He yelps and step back away form the puddle. _'that can't be me, I'm post to be GREEN! not WHITE but GREEN!' _Beast Boy screamed mentally

He survey his surroundings a black, tan, and white Sheba Inu was in the middle of all the dogs. Another Sheba Inu but orangeish tan and white near a black and white Greyhound. About two feet form them is a white and black Saluki, and a black, white, and tan Chihuahua. On the other side of the clearing a golden retriever Labrador mix and a black Golden Retriever Labrador mix, paws touching each other. A red Irish settler, gray and white Great Dane, and a black Irish wolfhound about two feet away form the Labrador mixes. The last two dogs where a white with liver spot Dalmatian and a rich red and white Welsh Springier Spaniel. The buildings have holes in them where the Heroes and Villains where slam into, the road have holes in them form Terra picking them up (I forgot Terra and Speedy where getting the people away form there). '_What happen why are we dogs?' _Beast Boy asked himself mentally

One by One the dogs started to wake and look around them. "What happen?" ask the black, tan, and white Sheba Inu.

"Villains… Flash…. Blackness…. That's all I can remember," the border collie replied to the Sheba Inu.

"Ok… Titans come," the Sheba Inu barked. Beast Boy got up and padded over to him, with the border collie following. The golden Labrador mix, the Dalmatian, the Welsh Springier Spaniel, the Great Dane, the Irish Settler, the Greyhound, and the Saluki came over also.

"Ok which Titan is which?" The Sheba asked "I'm Robin."

"Starfire," Labrador mix

"Speedy," Dalmatian

"Terra," Welsh Springier Spaniel

"Cyborg," Great Dane

"Bumble Bee," Irish Settler

"Kid Flash," Greyhound _'they are a prefect match, both fast and both are goofy!'_ Beast Boy thought, he was thinking about Kid Flash and a Greyhound.

"Jinx," Saluki

"Raven," border collie. _'She's pretty as a border Collie,' _Beast Boy thought, _'Wait did i just think that! Oh my god what if she heard? I'll be died for sure,'_

"Beast Boy," Pyrenean Shepard

"My apprentice betray me once I get my claws on her I'm going to tear her apart!" the German Shepard Howl. Slade. Robin step forward so everyone can hear him.

"I think we all have to work together to get through this," he said you could hear that he didn't want to say this but he was thinking about everyone.

"Villains and Heroes working together? That's uncalled for!" the Chihuahua barked, a high pitch bark.

"Well that the only way for us to stay alive and get back to normal," Raven retort.

"So whose who?" Robin asked the villains

"Slade," black, tan, and white German Shepard

"Red X," the orangeish tan and white Sheba Inu said

"Mammoth," said the black Irish wolfhound

"Gizmo," the black, tan, and white Chihuahua squeak

"Blackfire," said the black Labrador mix.

"Lets find a warehouse so we can figure out how to turn back to a human," Robin barked.

"Your not the boss of me, Kido," Slade snarled.

"Either listen to him or get caught by the dog catcher," Beast Boy bark, "And I'll tell you something if there's no room your put down, and if you don't get adopted in three weeks your put down, so either follow Robin's order or go to the pound!" never start him on about the pounds he will go on and on how the absue the cats and dogs their, not having enough room to play, not alot of food, and no human contact unless it's for feeding and watering. _'Stupid pound people, why don't they give more room and more food and toys for them, and maybe they would get adopted!' _Beast Boy thought bitterly.

"He knows his stuff," Gizmo whisper to Mammoth

Slade thought for a moment then, "Fine until we figure out how to get back to humans, but if I don't like his plan I don't follow it."

"Fine, so lets us go find us a warehouse," Robin barked, "Red X, Star, Slade and I will go to the West side. Raven, Beast Boy, Jinx, and Kid Flash will go North side. Cyborg, Bee, Terra and Speedy go East side. And Blackfire, Gizmo, and Mammoth will go South side. Lets Go!" And everyone went his or her way.

Robin, Starfire, Red X, and Slade went down an alley checking near the forest that was on the west side of the town. As the trot in silence Slade kept looking form Robin to Red X then back.

He shook his head and said, "You guys really don't know, do you?"

Robin looked over at him, "What you mean?" _'What is he talking about?' _Robin thought

"You and Red X don't know do you?" he asked again but put the names in front.

"Don't know what?" Red X spat _'He's going crazy on me now,' _Red X thought but didn't say outloud

"Gosh and I thought a cow would figure it out," Slade chuckled. _'Then agian they have been seperated,' _Slade thought. "Your Father and Iwhere friends before he died, and I remember both of you guys very clearly, your father said 'if I die and they get separated tell them…"

**A/N:** I'll leave that as a cliffhanger, you guys probable guess it but oh well, and I don't know if Slade knew Robin or Red X Father, I made that part up, to go with the story. Please Review and tell me what you think please.

_- Moonlight123_


	4. Chapter 2

**Note: **Well sorry for a long wait be here is Chapter 2. like on my Profile says my computer broke and i'm using my moms, and sadly she doesn't have microsoft word so there will be a lot more errors the usual.

_I Change the Groups This is whos with who and what color and type of dog they are:_

**Group 1**

Robin- black, tan, and white Shiba Inu

Starfire- golden Golden Retriever Labrador mix (But I will put Lab mix)

Slade- brown, black, and white German Shepherd

Red X- orange and white Shiba Inu

**Group 2**

Raven- black and white Border Collie

Beast Boy- white Pyrenean Shepherd

Kid Flash- black and white Greyhound

Jinx- white and black Saluki

**Group 3**

Cyborg- grey and white Great Dane

Bumble Bee- red and white Irish red and white Settler

Mammoth- black Irish Wolfhound

Blackfire- black Golden Retriever Labrador mix (But I will put Lab mix)

**Group 4**

Speedy- white with liver-color spots Dalmatian

Terra- rich red and white Welsh Springer Spaniel

Gizmo- black, tan, and white Chihuahua

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Teen Titans

_**Chapter 2**_

**'Home?'**

Cyborg walked in front of the other three, he was leader for this small team. They were covering the South side of the city. They have to find an abounded warehouse of something to keep the dry, and warm. people look at them but said nothing and walked away. Bumble Bee, Blackfire, and Mammoth stopped and waited until Cyborg's order.

"Ok, we cross when the walker tell us," Cyborg barked. he watch it until it turns green and they took off for the other side.

"why were you guys helping Slade?" Bee asks looking over to Mammoth and Blackfire.

"Well.... um.... you see...." Mammoth ramble before Blackfire cut him off.

"You don't need to know," she snapped

"Well ok," Bee mumbled. Cyborg looked back and sigh. They came into an abounded street.

"find a suitable house that we can get out different ways, in case a way out is block or the house is on fire," Cyborg order. They spilt up. Cyborg walk over to a white house it's porch falling apart. As he enter onto the porch he notice a medium size hole. Cyborg walked over to the hole and got down on his stomach and crawl through the hole. He stood up and looked around.

It was a medium size room the walls are a bage color it was bare. The floor was wooden. He enter another room, it was white with a carpt floor. it was bigger then the last room. At the left of him was a set of stairs. a couch was up against the stairs. On his right was a t.v. Cyborg walked over towards the stairs were a door was next to it. Cyborg enter it was smaller the first, in this room it's a light purple. A single beed on the wall he walked in from, across from it was door, except it has a window, so you can look out into the huge backyard. the left wall has a door that look to go into a bathroom. on his right was a window seat. Cyborg near the door and looked out but realize that the door had no glass. Cyborg check rest of the house up stairs was three bedrooms and a bathroom. In each bedroom had a bed or two.

******

Bee found two houses but they weren't stable at all. She almost fell through to the basement in one. She padded over towards were they meet at. Bee notice all of them except Cyborg. Bumble Bee ran the rest of the way over to them.

"Find anything?" she asked looking at the black Lab mix and black Irish Wolfhound.

"Nope" they said in unison. Cyborg padded up to them out of no where. Blackfire and Mammoth scream - Mammoth sounded like a girl.

"I found something," Cyborg inform, ignore Blackfire and looked at him waiting for him to explain. "come I'll show you," They padded towards the white house were Cyborg first found.

* * *

Speedy, Terra, and Gizmo head down towards the North end of town were all the rich people live.

"So Gizmo why did you help Slade?" Terra asked looking at the small chihuahua.

"You don't need to know, pit-sniffers," Gizmo sneered. Speedy growled and snapped at Gizmo.

"Don't talk to the lady like that," he snarled as he turns away from Gizmo and kept walking. They cross another road, Gizmo almost getting ran over. Gizmogrumble about 'stupid cars, people need to learn to drive.' Terra shook her head at him, but said nothing as they cross another road, this time a Car screech to a halt mere centimeters from Terra. Gizmo who was about to cross the road fell over to his side laughing at Terra's face, her eyes were wide with shock and fear her mouth was hanging open a couple of inches down. Speedy looked behind him when he heard the screeching sound, he was already on the other side, he bound over to Terra and push her to keep going before the guy got out of the car and try to take her away.

Gizmo hurry across, he saw the side of the car it said in black bold letters '**Dog Catcher**' underneath that it said '**One of the Best**' to the right of that it had it's number in red '**(456) 447-5586**'

"Hurry Gizmo before he gets his net!" Speedy bark to him as him and Terra ran towards the park. Gizmo ran after them, since he has short legs he didn't ran fast.

"I'm trying!" he yelp back. he stopped in his tracks as a net came around him. "Help!" he whine as he mover around in side the net trying to get out.

* * *

"get out with it!" Robin snapped at the German Shepherd who was stalling.

"Fine! You guys are _twin _brothers!" Slade snapped. Robin and Red-X stopped in their tracks speechless and shock.

"That is not true, is it Robin?" Starfire asked looking at Robin for support.

"I don't know Star...." Robin whisper, he thought for a moment then gave Slade a glare "Your wrong! Red-X is nothing like me" Robin ran forward not stopping even as Starfire cried out his name trying to stop him. He needed to be alone. He needed to think about whats going on. Robin stopped running, he panted hard as he sat down and thought things through. _'They did have the same cocky nature, They both like to win at anyting, hate to lose. But the only thing is that Red-X is a villain... I mean Theift, he hates being called a villain. And he was a Hero. Maybe just maybe Slade was telling a the truth. But then again Villains do lie.' _Robin thought as he stared off to space.

"Robin!" he heard his name, he turn to see Starfire bounding over to him. Red-X and Slade trailing after her.

"Hey Star," he return as he got up and turn fully towards them.

"I know you don't trust that I'm telling the truth so ask me any question and I'll answer" Slade pant as he stopped in front of Robin, towering over Robin's eighteen-and-half inches figure, Slade was twenty-eight inches tall. Starfire was even taller then Robin she was twenty-three inches tall. Red-X was nineteen inches tall just a half inch taller then Robin.

"Fine, what is my real eye color, and Red-X's"

"Robin yours grey with red flecks, Red-X is red with grey flecks" Slade declared.

Robin sigh and nodded his head and murmur, "no wonder why me and Red-X are the same type of dogs like Starfire and Blackfire."

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? yes i know it's short, and doesn't show Group 2 in this but next chapter i'll put them first.

Which one should happen? (Danni Pockets ideas and I like them but I don't know which one to use)

A) He changes back but can't change into any animals (only dogs) and has to be the 'dog watcher'

B) Keeps changing types of dogs every couple of minute

C) At the end he changes back to human and is all like "I could have done that the whole time." then everyone yells at him for not thinking about that and stuff


	5. Chapter 3

**Note: **Ok I want to work on one of my Stories which one should it be? _Book One: Sunrise_, _Promises in the Wind_, or this one_Dogs running around_? Because I Can't update them all at the same time and I just want to put one first then the rest. But don't worry I will finish each and every one of them. I will still up date the others once in a while but not all the time, just only the one I'm working on though.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans, Only Maggie, Lucy, and Ebony

"Dog Speak

_"Human Speak" _

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter 3**

Beast Boy bounds a head, his white fur fluff up after falling into the stream that he crossed by leaping over while the other three cross using the bridge there. Kid Flash was laughing as he walked.

"I can't believe you fell in! It wasn't even that wide!" Kid Flash yelp in between laughs.

"Shut up!" Beast Boy grumbles as he kept up a head of them. Jinx and Raven behind both shaking their head at the guys' immaturity. They where on the east Side where mostly the park and animal life are like the zoo, vet, pet store, ext. And be on that was farmers and the countryside.

They where to look for food or something to stay at, Raven sigh softly she couldn't believe that Slade's own apprentice turn them all to dogs, even her own mentor!

As Raven thought about what was going on she didn't notice that they where crossing a road, and a car was coming straight towards them, and Raven was in its path. Beast Boy just got to the other side, with Kid Flash and Jinx was stepping over the curve when they heard a car screech a yelp.

Beast Boy wipe around to see the car a couple of meters a head of them Raven was on the other side, a Great Dane about 32 inches from the ground to shoulders holding her by the back of the neck (her fat). Raven didn't yelp of pain from the car but yelp because she got yank from behind and drag.

Beast Boy and the other two ran back across the street to them. "Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as he made it to her before Kid Flash and Jinx (Kid Flash was running next to jinx to keep an eye out). Raven stagger to her feet, the Great Dane back up giving Beast Boy and Raven some room. As Beast Boy stood next to Raven he got a good look at the Great Dane that saved Raven's life, he has glossy black pelt and yellow-green eyes.

"Thank you for saving me" Raven stuttered out still trying to get over the shock.

"Be more careful Ma'am," he barked out in a deep voice he sounded if he were human he would be in his forty's. "The name's Ebony,"

"I'm Beast Boy, and these are Kid Flash, Jinx, and Raven." He points to each as he said their name.

"Hey,"

"Hello,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too. Why are you guys out this way?" Ebony asks

"Umm… we are just looking around," Kid Flash barks.

"Ok, but if you need anything just ask around for Ebony and they should tell you where I'm at," he said walking away but stop and turns slightly "Oh and Raven stay away from roads, or at least look both ways" and with that he left.

* * *

Starfire sigh as they cross another road, they been wandering around for the past hour looking for something but all what's on the Westside was big business buildings and there won't be any abounded places. Starfire tried to talk Robin into staying at the mall of shopping but Robin had firmly said no.

Starfire trudge on slower she was hungry and tired. About in an hour they would be heading back to the meeting place to find what they have found. She wonders how the others are doing. '_Will Robin tell them about him and Red-X?' _Starfire asked herself in her head. She wasn't stupid just naïve, she could tell a lot of things like what people feel except for Robin, even Raven she could see hints of emotion but only when Beast Boy is around.

Starfire past an alley way but stop when her golden ears perks up, from the laying position they where still down but up a little, a trashcan was knock over, a hiss from a cat and then a scream form a human girl rang through her head. Starfire swoosh down the alley without a second glance to her companies or a word to them. What Starfire saw made her gasp a girl no more then eleven was on the ground bleeding from a knife wound in her stomach and a guy about in his late thirties stand over her holding the bloody knife.

"_You won't get away from me!" _The guys shouted but Starfire only picked up 'away, and me' from him. Starfire didn't know what was going on but it wasn't good. Starfire snarled at him and jump in between the girl and the bad guy. Baring her canine fangs at him she looks mean. The guy backs up in shock from seeing her out of nowhere. _"I'll finish this later!" _he shouted at the girl. The girl cuddles up closer to the wall and pull her legs closer to her.

The bad guy ran out of the alley and away. Starfire turn towards the girl and walked over nuzzling the girl on the face, licking the tears from her eyes and face. "Don't cry," Starfire whisper but knew that the girl didn't understand her all she heard was a whimper. Starfire shot to the alleyway entrance and started to bark to get someone's attention.

A guy with black hair, tan skin and blue eyes walked over to Starfire. The golden mix ran back towards the girl, the guy followed _"what's the matter, girl?"_ the guy asks until he saw the girl, he ran over to her kneeing on one leg looking at the past out girl, he reach in his coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone and dial nine-one-one.

* * *

Speedy turn pretty fast and ran at the dogcatcher, he leap at him shouting, "Terra get Gizmo!" Speedy knock the Catcher, lets call him Bob, over. Bob screamed like a girl as he fell over with the big Dalmatian on him.

Terra ran forward knocking the net away from Gizmo, she grabbed Gizmo neck fat and ran, shouting through the black fur "Come one Speedy!" Speedy jump away and grabbed the net and ran as they ran along the train tracks (for some reason a set is right in the middle of the south side of the city). A train charging next to them Speedy was a little head of it, he threw the net on the tracks while the train took more speed and past Speedy and running the net over.

As they near the school play ground they slowed into a slow trot. Terra still holding Gizmo like a mother wolf holds her young. Speedy stop next to the gate of Jump's Elementary school, Terra drops Gizmo on the soft grass, she panted as she try to catch her breath. In the background they could hear kids playing in the playground.

Speedy turn towards them asking, "Are you ok Gizmo?"

"I think so, why did you save me? I mean I'm a villain," Gizmo huffed out still in shock.

"Why? Because we are Hero's and we save lives even if they are villains," Speedy bark like it was oblivious. Terra flop down on the green soft grass, as her pants slow down. Speedy sat down on his haunches looking up at the sky.

"Lets start heading back," he barks as he stood up and started to head the way they came.

* * *

A black-and-white Boston Terrier, trot down the side walk wearing a purple collar around her neck while her sister also a black-and-white Boston Terrier but she has more black and some brindle in her fur she wore a pink collar around her neck. The sister wearing the pink collar was taller and more muscular then the purple collar one; you could say that the purple collar one is scrawny but long-legged (still smaller then pink collar one). They trot down the road not even knowing that what waits them on the other side of the corner. When the turn the corner their life will forever be change.

* * *

After Cyborg shows his pack mates the house they set off back to the meeting place. Cyborg wonders what happen to the others where they hurt? Did they get run over? Did the get caught? Are they ok? Did Raven kill Beast Boy for being annoying? Cyborg hopes that Jinx or Kid Flash breaks the two up if they fight. Usually Cyborg, Starfire, or Robin had to get in between them to stop them get physical with each other.

Bumble Bee notice Cyborg in deep thought; she looked over towards the bickering Blackfire and Mammoth, both arguing about who's more evil. I say they both pretty much not evil or not as Slade anyways. Robin told us before us to keep an eye on them in case they where planning something. So far they said nothing about why they help Slade or any other plans, if only Mammoth was only we could get stuff from him.

"I'm more evil!" Blackfire yelled at the big Irish wolfhound.

"No, I am!" Mammoth yelled at the black lab retriever mix.

"Stop arguing!" Cyborg snapped at them coming from his thoughts by two villains. "You both are pretty lousy villains," they were quite afterwards. Cyborg round the corner and ran right into something, he tumbled backwards.

Bee ran towards Cyborg asking, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Cyborg, mumble. Bee looked over to see a black and white she-dog with a pink collar on her back with another black and white she-dog but she has less black she has a purple collar ran to the pink collar dog asking if she was alright, of course she was.

The purple collar she-dog looked up at them "I'm sorry that my sister ran into you," she said in a soft, gentle voice.

"It's ok, I should have been looking where I was going," Cyborg answer back.

"I'm Lucy," The pink-collar dog said. "This is Maggie" she flicked her ear over towards the purple collar tail, since she didn't have a tail, well she does but it's really short, Maggie has a short tail though, enough to wag.

"I'm Cyborg, and these are Blackfire, Bumble Bee, and Mammoth," Cyborg said flicking his long tail to each one.

* * *

Beast Boy and his group padded along the road staying on the grass. They where still shaken up from almost Raven getting run over, Beast Boy was grateful for Ebony saving her. As they padded Jinx and Kid Flash talked quietly behind Raven and Beast Boy (Raven and Beast Boy leading). Beast Boy and Raven where arguing about something or another.

"Beast Boy I don't think we should tell the others!" Raven snap

"But they need to know! You almost got run over!" Beast Boy snaps back

"Beast Boy I'm ok so we don't need them to know," Raven said quieter as she looks over at him.

"But Raven what if you did get hit?" Beast Boy ask looking away from Ravens piercing eyes.

"If I did the humans would take me the vets, or I would heal myself," Raven answer in a monotone voice.

"But Raven what if you don't have your powers, what if you died instantly?" Beast Boy started to panic just thinking about Raven dieing.

"Beast Boy get a hold of yourself! I'm not died so stop worrying with the Ifs," Raven snaps harshly.

"What you guys arguing about now?" Kid Flash's voice enters the conformation.

"Nothing," Raven barks as she turns her head away from them.

"What she said," Beast Boy mutters as he looks the other way.

"What's with them?" Jinx asks Kid Flash softly only him can hear.

"PMS?" Kid Flash suggested to Jinx.

"They are probable hungry and tired, because I sure am," Jinx said ignoring Kid Flash's answer.

* * *

**A/N:** I made it longer and plus remember to review and tell me which Story I should work on mostly (_Sunrise_, _Promise in the Wind_, or _Dogs Running Around_) if you want to see what Maggie and Lucy looks like go to my profile and look for a link that should say Maggie (Right) and Lucy (left): Link Click on link and it should show a picture of my dogs.

Oh Don't forget Bob (DogCatcher) or the guy that almost killed the eleven year old girl (Starfire saved)


	6. Chapter 4

**Note: **So I decided to finish this story first, well try to, I'll start updating every Friday (Try to anyways). I will also update the others once in a while.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans only Maggie, Lucy, and Ebony

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Terra, Speedy, and Gizmo got back first to the meeting place; they waited for ten minutes when Cyborg group appeared. Cyborg has two extra dogs with them weird.

"Who are your girlfriends?" Speedy asks indicting the two black and white Boston Terriers the shorter one has a purple collar on while the other had the pink collar on.

"They aren't my girlfriends," Cyborg snapped, "This is Maggie," he points to the purple collar, "and Lucy" points to the pink collar, "They are sisters."

"Nice to meet you," Maggie said softly

"I'm Terra, and the rude one is Speedy and short stuff is Gizmo," Terra told Maggie and Lucy.

"What's going on?" a voice asks from behind.

"Robin!" Speedy yelp as he turn quickly looking at the black and white Sheba Inu

"Robin meet Lucy and Maggie," Bumble Bee said towards the Titan leader

"Nice to meet you," Robin said dipping his head to the two girls. "So did any of you guys find anything?"

"We found a house that might work for all of us," Cyborg spoke up.

"Good, anyone else?"

"Nope on the north side was all the rich people where," Speedy bark.

"About your side Raven?"

Silence

"Raven?"

Silence

"Guys where's Raven's group?" Everyone shrug.

Blackfire spoke up, "Maybe they got ran over and got killed,"

"Or they got caught by the dog catcher!" Gizmo put in

"Or drowned," Mammoth put in

"Why would they drown?"

"You sent them to all the river and creeks are all at," Blackfire put in

"They aren't dead! They are alive!" Starfire shouted at the three villains

"Who's dead?" a voice asks

"Raven, -" Starfire started

"Wait Raven died?" The voice squeaks.

"How can I die if I'm right here?" snapped/snarled a voice to the other voice, Starfire turn quickly so did everyone else

"Guys! Your Ok!" Starfire shouted then she turns slight to the other three villains "Told you the so,"

"So find anything?" Robin asks changing the subject

"Nope just water," Beast Boy said, Terra got a closer look at the group and notice all of them are wet to the bone, but on ravens white fur around the neck was matted with blood.

"What happen to you Raven?" Terra asks making everyone look at Raven to see what Terra was talking about.

"Wha–?" Raven started to ask but Terra cut her off.

"Your neck,"

"Oh that…" Raven shared an uneasy glance to the other three – Beast Boy, Jinx, and Kid Flash – "I got into a little accident," She finally mumbles out. Everyone waited to see if she would elaborate any more.

"She almost got ran over," Beast Boy finally said after a few minutes.

"But a black Great Dane Saved her," Jinx put in.

"But he bite to hard," Kid Flash added.

"Have anyone else gotten hurt?" Robin asks looking at each dog.

"Except falling into a river from a bridge, were fine," Kid Flash said happily like it happens all the time.

"I don't want to know," Robin said as he looks towards Speedy's group.

"Terra and Gizmo almost got hit but the car stops, Gizmo was also almost caught by a dog catcher," Speedy reported

"Did any of you get hurt?" Starfire asks sweetly to Gizmo and Terra

"Nope we are fine," They both said at the same time but Terra kept going on, "The cars stopped before hitting us."

"That's good,"

"Everything ok with us," Cyborg also reported

"Ok lets go to the house and talk more," Robin flicks his curled tail towards Cyborg to lead the way.

"Ok," Cyborg started to move towards the way he and his group came, towards the South. Robin fell in by Starfire, behind Cyborg and Bumble Bee. Then Terra and Speedy. Mammoth and Blackfire followed after them, Gizmo between Mammoth and Blackfire. Red-X and Slade fall behind them. Next came Jinx and Kid Flash. Lastly Raven and Beast Boy brought the rear up. Both arguing about little things, mostly telling them about her _almost_ getting ran over.

"You didn't need to tell them!"

"They would have found out!"

"At least I'm not the one that almost drowned!"

"Hey I just forgot how to paddle!"

"You where always a dog so you should have known how to paddle Beast Boy," Raven said more quietly

"I never really need that form when I was in the water," Beast Boy also calmed down.

"Will you two stop arguing back their?" Robin yelled at them from a head.

"Whatever," Raven mutter

"So Raven what do you think of being a dog?" Beast Boy asks looking over towards her

* * *

**A/N:** I'm running out of ideas so please people I need Ideas!

Should I add Jericho and Kole to have them pair up?

Should Ebony come back?

Should I also add Argent and Hot Spot so they can be paired up?

Should I add other animals like a mouse or a cat or maybe a bird?


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans, only Ebony, Maggie, and Lucy

Chapter 5

It been two weeks and the Titans and Villain are starving they where skinning that they show their ribs. The guys let the girls eat first so they are less skinny then them but not by much. They tried to bag but a lot of people yell cruses at them and chase them away.

"Robin?" Raven asks softly to the Sheba Inu who was sleeping since it was nighttime.

"Yes Raven?" Robin replied yawning as he stood and stretch. Raven padded out of the room since all the Titans slept in their together will the villains sleep upstairs. Robin follows Raven into the dinning room their claws making clicking noise as the walk on the wooden floor.

"We need to think of a different plan to get food, we will starve soon," Raven pause for a moment, "Starfire is eating less and less she's skinner then you now and I worry about her," Raven said softly

"I don't know what we have to do," Robin pause thinking of something, he sigh softly looking down at the ground in shame, "I'm clueless of what to do,"

"I know this dog that might help us," Raven started.

"Who?"

"His name is Ebony he saved me from the car two weeks ago,"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No –"

"Then how are we going to find him?"

"He said ask around for him,"

"We'll ask around tomorrow, lets get some sleep," Robin padded back into the living room and lay down next to Starfire. Raven followed she curled up next to Beast Boy; she tucked her tail over her noise as her back fur touches his.

******

Raven woke up first out of everyone, she yawn and looked around her. The others where still sleeping –well the titans are. Raven notice Slade sitting in the dinning room looking out of the hole in the wall where they came through. Raven stood up silently and walked towards him to get answers.

"Slade what were you doing when we fought you?" Raven asked, as she got close enough from him to hear her when she talked quietly.

"None of your damn business," he mutters.

Raven snarls at the German Shepard, "Well look what happens to us because of you!" She didn't even raised her voice but you could tell anger was creeping in her voice.

"Rose had a mind of her own, yes you and–" Slade cut of and growled he left through the hole not saying a word about anything else.

Raven snort as she turn when she heard footsteps it was Beast Boy who woke up.

"What's the matter, Rae?" ask the sleepy dog.

"Tried to talk to Slade, he almost said something but stop and left," Raven reply. Beast Boy been getting up earlier and earlier since he became a dog. "We have to find Ebony, he's are only hope for getting food, unless…."

"Unless what?"

"We steal but we can't maybe the villains can but we can't,"

"Yeah, I'll go tell Robin, me and you are going to go find Ebony," Beast Boy bark as he turn towards the living room

"You and I," Raven corrected which made Beast Boy laugh, he knew she was going to correct him she always does. Beast Boy padded over to Robin and pokes his paw into his sides. Robin stir but didn't wake up; Beast Boy poked him again this time he growled at him but didn't wake up. Beast Boy pokes him again and this time Robin left his head up and started at Beast Boy.

"What?" he snarled

"Meow. Raven and I are going to go look for Ebony," Beast Boy whispers

"Why didn't you write a note?"

"If you haven't notice we don't have thumps, paper, or pen,"

"Whatever, be back by noon."

"Sure thing boss." Beast Boy leap over the sleeping Speedy and Terra and trotted over to Raven, who slip out into the dawn air. The outside was slowly growing lighter.

*****

Raven and Beast Boy been asking around for Ebony, but no one has seen him, it has been an hour since they left. They walked down an alley looking to see if anyone around whom they can talk to. A cat jump out of a garbage can, she was a gray-brown tabby she-cat with white paws, white chest, white muzzle, and white tip of tail, green eyes.

"Hey you!" Beast Boy barked at the cat, which turn around and started at them in shock.

"We won't hurt you," Raven bark gentler, "We are looking for a dog name Ebony, have you seen him?"

"Have I seen him? I seen him an half hour ago he was heading to the butcher shop to get some meat," She pauses, "The names Mittens."

"Nice to meet you Mittens, I'm Raven and this is Beast Boy," Raven said gesturing to Beast Boy.

"Do you think you can take us to him, Mittens?" Beast Boy asks

"Sure this way," Mittens said as she gracefully runs like a deer, out of the ally. Beast Boy and Raven follows after her.

*******

Ten minutes have pass and they were at the butcher shop, with a black great Dane sitting out side whining pitifully, as a young lady that happen to walk buy notice. A minute later she was inside buying a string of sausages. They lady came out and gave Ebony the whole thing. The lady left afterwards, Mittens bounded up towards Ebony how looked up at her. Beast Boy and Raven followed.

"Beast Boy, Raven, how are you?" Ebony asks, and then he notices how skinny they are. He drops the sausages in front of them, "Eat" he commands

"Ebony we need your help see we have eight other dogs including Kid Flash and Jinx," Raven started.

"And they are all hungry and we where wondering since you said to come to you when we need help," Beast Boy picked up for Raven.

"We were wondering if you would help us?" Raven asks finishing.

"You are all skinny?" Ebony asks, Raven nodes. "Of course I will help, as long as Mittens can come,"

"Sure Mittens can come," Raven, said happy that Ebony will help them.

"Hopefully nobody eats her when they see her," Beast Boy said jokingly.

"Beast Boy!" Raven snapped at him, "They will not eat Mittens and you know it. Now say sorry to her,"

"Sorry Mittens," Beast Boy Grumbles out. Mittens let out a giggle seeing how Raven had him wrap around her finger.

* * *

**A/N**: Chapter done, I will try update every other day.

So what Should Kole, Jericho, Argent, and Hot Spot type of dog should they be? (I'm going to add Kole and Jericho for sure but Argent and Hot Spot is still up for question)

I'm think Jericho should be a basenji since they are a 'barkless dog' What do you think?

I need names for Cats, Rats, Birds, Ferrets and what they look like also. So they can be in my story.

Also please Review.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans, Only Maggie, Lucy, Ebony, and Mittens

Chapter 6

As Beast Boy and Raven head back to the house with Ebony and Mittens. Ebony and Mittens talked quietly behind them, Beast Boy could hear some things but it confused him greatly. Beast Boy looked over to Raven who walked with her head held up slightly, her fur was matted like his, since the water dried their fur together. As Beast Boy watch Raven he didn't notice two dogs running towards them. Beast Boy walked right into something soft but hard. He tumble backwards, Beast Boy shook his head to clear up his thoughts.

"Beast Boy! Are you ok?" Came Raven voice next to him. He looked over to see a pure white Samoyed dog with cream color ears, muzzle, and around eyes, and a red and white basenji that he must of ran into since it was on the ground. With the Samoyed asking if it was all right. The Basenji just nodded his head but said nothing.

"Sorry," The Samoyed said to Beast Boy.

"It's ok, the names Beast Boy, and these are Raven, Ebony, and Mittens," Beast Boy said as he pointed to each as he said his name. The Samoyed face grew shock as he said his and Raven's name.

"Beast Boy? Raven? As the Teen Titans Raven and Beast Boy?" The Samoyed asks urgently and hopefully.

"Yeah…"

"It's Kole and Jericho," The Samoyed said indicating that she was Kole and the Basenji was Jericho from Teen Titans also.

"As the Kole that lives in the South Pole, and Jericho as the one that lives in the mountains?" Raven asks shock

"Yes, it's nice to see you guys again!" Kole squealed.

"Come on lets get back to Robin and them," Beast Boy interrupt them. "So we can tell you why we are like this and you tell us how you turn into a dog," Beast Boy whispers the last part.

"Ok lets go," Kole said. Jericho nodded, and they set off again.

*****

They made it back and the others where shock to see Jericho and Kole was turn into dogs also. They told them about how they fought Slade, Red-X, Blackfire, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Slade's apprentice Rose and how she turn on Slade and turn them all into dogs. Right now Kole was telling them how she and Jericho turn into dogs.

"See me and Jericho came to talk to you guys about something. When we got to the tower this girl with pinkish red hair was there. I ask where you guys where all she said is that they are running around town. I asked if she was a Titan, all she did was laugh and said no. Jericho and I attacked her then but she use this kind of magic and turn us into dogs and knock us out." Kole paused "We woke up at the park, we ran down the street until Jericho ran right into Beast Boy."

"So Rose is at the Tower, Titans we have to figure a plan to take down Rose and turn back into human again." Robin said clearly they where in the room that was purple, Raven and Beast Boy sat on the bed in there. While Starfire and Robin sat on the window seat in there, Jinx sat next to the window door that doesn't have glass. Ebony, Maggie, Lucy, and Mitten where outside getting food for everyone. The rest was scatter around the room. The villains where upstairs having their own meeting.

"Kids dinners here," Came Ebony's voice from the dinning room. All you could her was nails scrapping against the wood floor from the room the titans where in and also the room where the villains are. On the floor where sausages, cooked cheeseburgers, bread, lunchmeat, ext. It was gone in two minutes flat.

"Wow they where really hungry," Mittens comment.

"They where starving," Ebony replied back. "It's time for me to start heading to Spark City,"

"Why?" Beast Boy asks

"I move around when I feel restless, and I do now, and plus I can show you who to beg for food, or steal it."

"We don't steal," Robin stated plainly

"Well I show you how to beg," Ebony sat down fold his ears back against his skull made a sad, droopy face and whine pitifully. "That's how you beg, keep trying and you'll get it. Mittens are you staying or coming?"

"I'm coming," She replied.

"Bye now take care kids," Ebony said as he slip out of the house Mittens following closely behind

"How rude," Jinx mutters as she turns and looks over at Kid Flash who was trying the face but all it came out was him looking freaky. "Hun, that is plain freaky,"

"Man I can't do it," Grumble Kid Flash as he plop down on the ground.

"We could always eat out of the dumpster," Beast Boy mutters

"Are you stupid" Raven asks looking at him.

Beast Boy turns towards her and said, "If you're hungry enough you'll do what ever to get feed."

"Well until then we will stick to begging." Robin bark interrupting the two.

"Ok," Everyone said in unison.

"It's getting dark lets go to bed," Everyone head towards the Living room even the villains. Everyone lay down next to the person they like. Robin and Starfire, Jinx and Kid Flash, Cyborg and Bumble, Raven and Beast Boy, Kole and Jericho, Terra and Speedy. The villains just lay down next to each other in a small group of five. Maggie and Lucy lay down next to each other. They didn't even know that tomorrow was going to be a very bad day from them and it will change their lives.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I didn't really want Ebony to stay long. And I added Jericho and Kole. Argent and Hot Spot are still an if-y though.


	9. Chapter 7

**Note: **Sorry I haven't updated. And I'm really against what will happen in this story, but this could happen to dogs, that's why I put it in here. We seriously need to crack down on people who do this.

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Teen Titans, Only Maggie, Lucy

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Beast Boy woke up before anyone else with a weird feeling. The feeling was like you get when something bad going to happen. Beast Boy stood on shaky legs and looked around they where still at the house everyone near each other. Beast Boy looks out the window that was near him the sun was almost at the highest peak meaning it was almost noon.

Beast Boy heard some shouting and a car pull up; he walked over to the hole in the wall in the dinning room. What he saw shock him. About five guys had poles with a rope at the end in a circle (The kind you see dog catcher have instead of nets) they walked towards the house.

Beast Boy turns and ran to the group, and shouted "Guys get up we got to go!" He only arouses Raven who looks at him angrily. "I'm Serious! People are here to catch us!" when he said that everyone shot up and looked at him.

"What?" Robin asks looking at Beast Boy. Raven gasps looking behind Beast Boy while the rest froze. Beast Boy felt something slide over his head and around his neck, the thing tightens and Beast Boy knew it was the rope. Beast Boy twisted around and tried to pull away will the rest of the men slip the rope around the others. His air way was cut off as the rope tightens.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raven pull and thrash around in the rope, she started to wheezes, as she couldn't breathe and she slowly stop struggling. Beast Boy was pulled to the van that was black and lifted up and shove into a cage. Raven got shove into the same one as him. The other got shove together to, Star and rob, Cy and Bee, Flash and Jinx, Speedy and Terra, Mammoth, Gizmo (Since he's small) and Blackfire, Slade and Lucy, Maggie and Red-X.

The car started to back and then moved forewords. Raven stood there close to the ground with tail between legs and shivering as they speed off somewhere. Beast Boy lean up against her trying to keep her clam while Robin did the same with the crying Starfire.

The car soon halt and they heard shouting again form the men. The back doors open and Robin's and Starfire's Cage was open and rope was over their heads and muzzle where put around their mouth. The guys pulled them out of the cage and out of the van; soon everyone was out of the van and getting pulled towards the run down factory building.

As they got in side the people drug them towards a back room, still shouting something to one another. As a boy with black hair open the door, Beast Boy could see rows and rows of cages with many type of dogs inside a lot are battle scarred. The Titans and villains where lead to cages that where that where empty. The people through them into the cage and shut it and looked it leaving them there.

"Where are we?" Raven asks Beast Boy who was next to her cage.

Beast Boy turn to answer but a more deeper and more eviler voice answer "Your in the dogs fight, girly"

"Dog fights?" Raven asks glancing at the mix breed he was a brown and black male dog with a short tail.

"It's where two dogs fight to the death," Beast Boy explains.

"Look-y here we got a bitch," Said a white pit bull that was next to the dog that told them where they were. "Haven't seen one in a long time, the last one got killed two months ago, now we got seven of them,"

Beast boy growled at the pit bull behind him, "back off,"

"Beast Boy what does he means?" Terra asks on the other side of Beast Boy.

"He means a female dog," Speedy replied to Terra's question.

"What will happen to the smaller dogs?" Maggie asks she was across form Beast Boy.

"Bait, my friend," Said a German Shepard that was behind her.

"Bait?" She stutters out.

"Yeah for bigger dogs learn how to fight or just for fun. My name's Reno," Said the German Shepard. A guy with rope walked into the room going down their isle, "Pray that they don't pick you," Reno said looking towards all of them. The guy stop in front of Raven's door and opens and slip the rope on before she could escape.

"No! Not Raven," Beast Boy shouted as he charge at the cage door. The person looks at him but didn't do anything about it. He pulled Raven out the door as she struggle and tried to get away.

"Beast Boy help!" Raven barked before the door was close.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. "What's going to happen?"

"She's going to fight Diablo, She'll be gone in seconds," the pit bull barked

"Who's Diablo?" Robin asks looking over at the pit bull from next to Maggie and was in front of Raven's now empty cage.

"A Doberman," said Reno. They could hear barking and growls. A yipe sound loudly and then a furious growl then a loud snap.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as he stuck his muzzle out of the cage hole and grabs the thing that close the cage door and pulls until it opens, Beast Boy pushes it open and runs out. Every single dog started to bark, Beast Boy ran over and let Robin out. "Get everyone out I'm going for Raven," Beast Boy shot out towards the door, and push it open and ran running to the sound of dogs barking.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said I'm against Dog fights. I'll try to update tomorrow or Monday what happens.


	10. Chapter 8

**Note: **if you read the last page you would have notice I haven't put Kole or Jericho in because I totally forgot them!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Teen Titans, but Maggie, Lucy, Diablo, and Reno

Chapter 8

Robin went to Starfire's cage first, it's right next to his and open it up for her. "Starfire you get that side while I get this side," He said pointing to the left for her and then the right for him. She nodded and they race off to get everyone out.

* * *

Beast Boy ran down the hall towards where Raven's scent was coming form. As he came to the end of the hall it became where a door and bars where set up, Beast Boy look through one of the balls to see Raven pinned on the ground, the Doberman pincher above her had his left front paw twisted so it was facing the back. That's probable where the snap came from. Raven's neck fur was cover in bleed, a slash mark was across her muzzle, and what appears to be a gash was on her left side (side that was facing Beast Boy). Beast Boy looks around and notices a laver, as he pulled it backwards the door opens. Beast Boy shot through and tackles the dog that was over Raven.

"Run," Beast Boy shouts towards Raven while the people that where cheering started to yell for what's going on and looking around. Beast Boy looks down at Diablo and growls, "If you ever touch her again I'll kill you."

Robin and Starfire got everyone's doors unlock and open all the dogs ran out the door pushing over a dude that was coming to check on them. The gang ran out last keeping together the notice Raven and Beast Boy coming down a hall with people after them. As Raven and Beast Boy join the group they broke through the last door into freedom. Outside air was cool and crisp but still warm enough for the early fall, late summer.

Robin stopped enough to get his bearings, they where on the south side of the city. Trees dotted around here, other buildings where also empty stood near, some caving in. they where about ten blocks away where they were before getting caught. Robin appears out of his thinking when he got push form behind, and a "Run!" loudly in his ear. Robin followed after them taking the lead quickly they started to run down the road after the others.

Robin glance back seeing Terra carrying Gizmo. Raven and Beast Boy in the back making sure no body falls behind. Slade, and Red X right behind him and Starfire, and the rest in between.

* * *

**-Thirty minutes before-**

Raven was pulled through the door, the last thing she heard was Beast Boy yelling her name and bang against his crate. The guy had black hair, and brown eyes (same guy that Starfire growled at when saving the girl) pulled her down the hall until they came to an area that had a huge crate in the middle. The guy pulled Raven through the door that opens by a lever.

After he unclips Raven she took in the surroundings the walls where up high where she couldn't climb. People stood or sat around the thing up higher so they could look down at them. As Raven walk and looking around the people where shouting and saying stuff. She ran into something she looks to see what she hit and their stood in front of her was a big black Doberman Pinscher with some brown on his legs that went up half way, his chest, belly, and around his muzzle.

The Doberman snarled at Raven, who backed up and started at him, "Who are you?" She asks

"The names Diablo," The Doberman snarled, spit flying everywhere; Raven takes a step back so the spit didn't hit her.

"You need to get your teeth fix," Raven said as she flattens her ears back against her skull and lifts her right paw up and waved it a little.

Diablo snarls and steps forward and said, "What's wrong with my Teeth?"

"Uhhh… They are yellow and crooked…. And are you missing some?" Raven asks looking a little closer to see if some were really missing. Diablo snarled and lunged forward towards Raven, who dodges. Raven skidded to the left avoiding this blow. It kept going on Diablo on offense and Raven on defense. Until Diablo sunk his fangs into Raven's left side of her back, Raven felt pain go through her body. She thought she was going to faint but all she felt was pain and rage as she twist around and grabs his left leg and twist. Diablo let go and made a cry of pain as she snapped his bone now his foot was twist around. As Raven held on, Diablo uses his claws and slash across her muzzle. Raven let go and cried out in pain as she backed up away from him.

Diablo shot forward even on three legs he was face and pinned Raven down on the ground baring his fangs at her. As Diablo was lunging towards her neck something rammed into Diablo's side.

* * *

As they near the park – they didn't dare go back to the house they stayed in, Terra drop Gizmo on the soft grass as they got to the park. All of them where panting, Beast Boy was the first to plop down on the ground, Raven soon following. Robin notice the gash on her side as her body tense at first but relax as she lay there calmly. Raven twists her head and starts to lick the gash so that it would quiet bleeding and not get infected. Beast Boy shifted so he as nearer to Raven but not quite touching.

"We'll rest here, and make a plan to get back into humans," Robin said as he gazes off towards the tower that they can see form where they are. They slowly started to curl up near each other even the villains. They felt uncomfortable away form each other like something will pop out of nowhere and take them; Beast Boy and Raven where the only ones up still.

"Rae do you think we'll become humans again?" Beast Boy asks softly so he won't wake anyone up.

"I hope so Beast Boy," Raven said softly as she shifted a little so that their sides where touching. Raven gazes off towards the entrance of the park, Robin said someone needs to take turns in pairs while the rest of them rest, Raven and Beast Boy decided to go first then Cyborg and Bumble Bee and So on.

Beast Boy stated quite for a moment before asking "Do you think the others want to be a human?"

"I'm pretty sure they do,"

"Oh…" Beast Boy pauses and looks off towards his left away form Raven, "So Rae what do you think about being a dog?" Beast Boy asks cheerfully.

Raven started at him for a moment the answers, "I guess I understand why they became men's best friend,"

"Why's that?"

"Because they are to lazy to find food," it took a minute for Beast Boy to realize that Raven tried to make a joke out of it, Beast Boy grins and nuzzles his muzzle into her neck fur.

* * *

Time past and soon it was Robin and Starfire turn to watch over the group. Robin sat up watching the wind blow against the trees, soon the sun would rise and everyone be getting up.

"Robin, do you think we will become humans again?" Starfire asks softly.

"Yeah Star we will," Robin said confidently

"Being a dog has its ups and downs, yes?"

"Yeah they do but being a human is better I think,"

"I believe so," Robin turns towards her and smiles as the sun started to rise behind her making her gold fur glow a reddish color. All Robin could think is that Starfire was beautiful even if she was a dog.

Starfire was watching the sunrise when she heard Robin softly say "beautiful,"

"I agree," she agrees thinking he talking about the sunrise but when she glance towards him she notice he was watching her instead of the sunrise. Starfire fur burn with embarrassment as Robin kept watching her.

Robin shifted towards her until his fur was touching hers, Robin lean over a little and licked her between the ears.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok I'll leave it their, why I said lick was because it's the dogs way to give kisses.

Has anyone watch Wolf's Rain before? Well you should it's a good anime show, and as I looked at the six characters I realize they act like the Teen Titans I'll give you who the act like and why

_Tsume – Raven_: they both act mean but actually care.

_Toboe – Beast Boy_: They act childishly and both follow after Tsume/Raven. And both care about their friends and will do anything to help them.

_Hige – Cyborg_: both loves their meat and act like the brother type and stop the team form fighting.

_Kiba – Robin_: both leaders and are obsess with something Kiba with paradise/Cheza and Robin with Slade. Both likes someone that aren't form this world (Kiba and Cheza, Robin and Starfire)

_Cheza – Starfire_: both talk weird, and both aren't form earth, Cheza form a flower and Starfire form outer space. They both like Kiba/Robin (you could tell that Cheza likes Kiba)

_Blue – Bumble Bee_: both can kick-ass. And both like Hige/Cyborg. Both can act tough.

Anyways I just wanted to say that because I thought it was so cool how Teen Titans Characters and Wolf's Rain characters act alike.


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** don't own teen titans, only the ones you don't know.

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**Chapter 9**

**_'Search and Find'_**

A girl walked into a warehouse heading through the halls until she came to an old rotting bloodstain door, and she open it and walks in.

"Mr. Gazelle, I'm looking for seventeen dogs…." The girl said to the man that was at the desk, the room was small but big enough to have a desk, a couch, a T.V. and some plants. The guy looked at the girl for a second then gesture her to go on. She told him what she was looking for.

"Hmmm…. Sounds like the dogs that where here…" He said looking down at his fold hands that where on the desk. The desk it self was cover with papers. "Zenon is my best tracker dog. Do you have something that he can have the scent of?"

"Yes here," She hands him seventeen different objects. "I want the dogs alive and in one peace, I want them ASAP,"

"Ok, have a nice day Girly," Mr. Gazelle said as the girl walked out of the run down office with a good-bye.

* * *

"We should go right to the Tower and attack her, like bring the war to her instead of her coming to us," Beast Boy explain to Robin, as they all sat in a circle at the park, trying to figure out what to do.

"We could but how will we get to the Tower?" Robin asks.

"The Tunnel that we take for the T-car," Beast Boy said with a 'duh' in his voice

"But we can't because it shuts and locks unless you have an id to get in if you haven't notice we don't got it," Raven interjects form Beast Boy left side and Robins right side.

"Then we will swim," Beast Boy said looking towards her.

"We can't," Raven said like it was obvious to why.

"Why?" both boys at her side ask confuse. The others stop talking in their small groups when they heard what's going on.

"Because Beast Boy can't swim," Raven said serious, the others just broke out laughing as Beast Boy scowls at her.

"I can to swim!" Beast Boy shouts defending himself.

"Right," Raven said in a monotone voice. "That's why Kid Flash had to save you?"

"He sank like a rock," Jinx added

"Hey, that's one time I can two swim!" Beast Boy shouted then looks around and spots the small lake but deep. "I'll show you!"

"Oh I believe you," Raven said trying to stop Beast Boy, who was marching towards the lake. Raven swerve around and looks at the leader, "Robin do something, he'll kill himself!"

* * *

**-Twenty minutes later-**

After Beast Boy drowning epic, and Robin saving him. They had took cover in an alley with an over hang as the storm rages on in front of them. Lightning flashes then thunders, Terra flinches back and push more against Speedy for comfort. Raven sat next to Beast Boy scolding him about not doing that stunt again.

Starfire sat very close to Robin scared out of her mind, she was use to be in side when it's storm, not in a small dirty alley, at least she was their with friends. A caw sound above them making everyone look up to see a crow sitting on a window ledge.

"What have the cat drag in?" the blacked eyed bird asking looking down at the wet and shivering dogs.

"What do you want?" growled Slade glaring at the blackbird.

"Got a temper don't ya?" Slade bared his fangs at this, "Better cool it because you can't get me up here,"

"Wait," Robin said cutting Slade off before he could say something, "Have you seen a girl with pinkish red hair and red eyes?"

"Hmm… I don't think so," the bird said cocking his head.

A dog howl sound through the city signaling it picked up what's it looking for. But the gang knew it went deeper because they were dogs. Someone is looking for them and they sent a best tracker dog to come and get them. Starfire shiver at the though of getting capture again as she moved closer to Robin, they could see Raven visible flinch at the howl. The crow let a startled caw and flew away heading away from the sound of the howl.

"Great now someone's looking for us," Robin growled as he stood, "We have to head towards the Tower now,"

"In this?" Kole asks

"Yes if we keep moving the dog won't get to us,"

"Once we get their how are we going to cross the bay?" Raven asks

"What Beast Boy said we would swim across,"

"But some of us can't swim,"

"We'll help each other. Now lets go," Robin said as he got up and left the alley running down the side walks towards the huge T shape tower. Starfire followed after him catching up pretty fast, the others fill out onto the sidewalk. People passing by stop and stared at the nineteen dogs that came form the alleyway. _'I have a bad feeling about this,' _Raven thought as she left the alley last.

* * *

It only took forty minutes because they had to take a detour to stay away form the dog that was after them but they made it to the ocean that they had to cross to get to the tower. Robin stops and looked around at them.

"We'll go in groups of four same groups as before. Maggie and Lucy will be with Speedy's group. Once you get their stay together and wait until everyone's their, my group will go last. Cyborg why don't you go?" Robin asks looking over towards the Great Dane, who nodded "Be careful everyone and don't let Rose see you,"

Cyborg plunge into the cold sea the other three followed in after him all paddling the dog paddle move as they swim towards the tower. Cyborg was in the back with Bee leading, he was keeping an eye out for them incase they sank or something. Soon they pulled themselves out of the lake and shook water spraying every which way. They shiver as they look out across to see Speedy's group heading into the water after they made it to the island.

As Beast Boy's group started to enter the water barking could be heard as the group turn to see what's going on. They can see a brown dog with black spot on back, muzzle, around eyes, ear tips, tail tip, and back of neck (a bloodhound) running towards them barking like crazy. They could tell that dog was after them.

"Lets go," Robin shouted as his group ran towards the water as Beast Boy group started to run deeper in, his group catching up with them as the dog was getting closer. As they paddled like all dogs do they where getting closer to the island, they where getting tired form the mad dash and swimming fast so the dog won't catch them. Beast Boy took the chance and glanced back to see the dog stop and didn't come into the water.

"Hurry up Beast Boy!" Raven shouted at him who was a couple feet ahead of him. He smiled at her as he paddles to catch up with her; soon they got up out of the water panting. Beast Boy claps onto the rocky grounds and pants as Raven shook her wet fur spraying everyone with water.

Beast Boy looked up towards the tower that sat in the middle of the small island. He could see all the windows were broken and things blown up inside. "What happen?" Beast Boy asks quietly as he stood and took a step towards the tower. Everyone looked to see what Beast Boy was asking about they all gasp as they saw the damage. Robin snarled as he whips around and looked towards the mainland seeing the dog jump into the water and started to paddle towards them.

"We need a plan and fast," Robin said looking back at them.

"We can enter the tower by one of the lower windows, a sneak attack," Raven answers. As she swish her tail towards one of the lower windows that where broken.

"How will we make her turn us back?" Speedy asks entering the conversation.

"We can pin her down until she turns us back," Starfire said quietly as she also enters the conversation.

"That's a good idea Star," Robin said praising her, Starfire grinned form ear to ear. "Ok here's the plan…." Robin told them about the plan everyone listen carefully asking question when they didn't get something. It was a very good plan. It was cut short form a bark. They turn to see the bloodhound standing near them with its head low and baring its fangs.

"We don't want to fight," Robin said slowly as he moved in front of everyone mostly Starfire.

The dog stopped and looked at them wirily and asks, "Then what are you doing?"

"We want to become humans again and we have to fight Rose to do so that's why we are here," Robin stated with a firm tone, "And we don't need you in the way," he been through a lot and he was tired of everything that went through this adventure all he wants is to sink his fangs into Rose and make her turn them back to humans so they can keep saving the city and put the villains but into jail. And damn if he lets this bloodhound get in his way of it.

The bloodhound sensing that not to mess with him backed away with his tail between his legs and said "Ok I'll let you pass," and he slunk off towards the water and wade through but stop and looked back, "Be careful she's looking for you guys I know it's you even though you have two more members," and with that he disappear through the water.

Robin blinked but turn and nodded and head towards the tower as he neared he could see into the bottom level it was trash holes in the walls the chairs that line the entrance where torn apart, the carpet was pulled up in spots. Cyborg gasped out "my house" he whispers. Robin steps through the window making sure not to touch the glass that was still attaching it was jagged and easily cut someone. Terra picked Gizmo up and step over the window. Raven left Maggie over as Beast Boy got Lucy.

Beast Boy gasps as he picked up Lucy "My god! How much do you weigh?" he mumbles into her fur.

"Twenty-nine pounds," Lucy said sheepishly.

"Dang…" Beast Boy started

"Stop complaining." Raven said into Maggie's fur as she looked over towards him. A crash could be hear up a head, Raven and Beast Boy turn and sprint still holding the sisters what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks and drop Maggie and Lucy to the ground as they started shock at what they saw.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter, and pleas Review. That's what the nice little button is for and please I need people to tell me what I need to approve just don't say 'it was good keep the good work up' or anything like that. I'm trying to approve my work but no body telling me what I'm doing wrong and if you are too scared thinking I would take it the wrong way, I won't so please Review and tell me what I need to approve on. This chapter is longer then the last. Also if you wondering why the grammar is bad it's because I have no Beta reader.


	12. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** This chapter might be crappy I really didn't know how to end it but here it is.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except Maggie, Rose, and Lucy!

"Dog Talking"

"_Human Talking"_

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 10 **

**'_Human again'_**

_Last Time:_

_"Stop complaining." Raven said into Maggie's fur as she looked over towards him. A crash could be hear up a head, Raven and Beast Boy turn and sprint still holding the sisters what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks and drop Maggie and Lucy to the ground as they started shock at what they saw._

* * *

Beast Boy heard Lucy gasps slightly form the fall but Beast Boy was to shock to realize it. In front of them was Rose but what really shock them was that Robin was thrown up against a book case with some splitters going into his back and side. The others where thrown against the arm chairs that where on either side of the red carpet. Rose smiled evilly as she laughed seeing them in pain. The ones that were standing were Raven, Beast Boy, Lucy, and Maggie.

Beast Boy snarled and charge towards the villain-ness leaping when he was in rage but only to get blown away form a force he didn't see. He flew and skidded to a stop near Raven whom seems to be in a state of shock. Raven snap out of it when Beast Boy skidded by. She growls and takes a step but rethinks it and slowly lay down on to her stomach seeming to give in.

"_What a good dog for giving in without a fight" _Rose said but they didn't understand much of it.

"Raven! What are you doing?" Beast Boy shouts as he staggers to his feet. Raven doesn't answer as she watch Rose come towards her as Rose reach out to pet her Raven lunge forward and takes her wrist between her fangs and held on.

Beast Boy realize if he looked at her body language he would have notice her tense muscles and her eyes narrow, watching and waiting for a moment to strike. As she snarls as Rose tries to get her off her wrist but hitting her and shaking her but it only made her hang on tighter.

Beast Boy charges and leaps at Rose connecting with her stomach and chest. As they land on the floor Beast Boy put a paw on Rose's neck – put a little press but not enough to hurt her – and his other paw on her chest pinning her down.

Raven and Beast Boy was thrown back form a force they couldn't hear or see. Rose stood and grinned at them _"Can't fight someone you have no clue what they can do," _Rose sneered as Rose shot fire at of her hand towards Beast Boy and Raven. Maggie and Lucy were behind them so if they move the sisters will get hurt. Raven stayed put Beast Boy was about to move but saw Raven held her ground. Beast Boy shot in front of Raven the last minute taking most of the attack then Raven. Beast Boy was thrown back from the impact with Raven.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried out as she sees Beast Boy shot in front of her taking most of the hit. Beast Boy was unconscious when he hit the floor. Raven stood shaky she was the only one except Maggie and Lucy that was awake. The Sisters didn't like fighting well they didn't really know how so Robin had them hide when the fight started.

Raven snarled as she stalked closer to her prey which is Rose, Raven didn't attack immediately but circle Rose couple of times before she moved in but Rose saw it come and put a briar up but Raven only jump away over towards Robin.

"Robin!" Raven barked as she jab her paw into his side "Robin!" she only got a moan form him "Wake up!" Robin opens his eyes and closed it again, then open them and left his head up to see what's going on.

"What?" Robin asks shaky as he struggles to get to his paws. He notice Rose and growled as he stumbles forwards towards her.

"Robin we can't go head first in! We need a plan," Raven snapped breaking his thoughts away as he looked at her and nodded. The others slowly stagger to their feet except Beast Boy whose still out.

"Here's the plan…" Robin said as the other's came over into the hiding spot that Rose couldn't see.

"_Here doggies, doggies, doggies,"_ She called as she looked around. Raven snorted yeah right like she was going to come. She for some reason was elected to distract her as the others come behind and get her. Raven sighted it's '_now or never' _She thought as she jump out and landed near her but far enough not to get hurt.

"You're a pretty lousy villain if you can't catch any dogs!" Raven barked. But to Rose it came out as dog noise that she couldn't understand. But Rose had a feeling it meant something bad. Rose growled under her breath as she started to go near the black and white Border collie. Raven backed up as Rose advance, _'Hope they hurry up,'_ she thought as she hit something with her foot, she looked behind her to see Beast Boy laying there.

The Plan was working so far as Raven notice Robin and the others sneaking up behind them, Raven moved her eyes back up towards Rose and kept her impassive face on to not give Rose any clue what's going on.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, next chapter is last because it's the Epilogue. Should I make a Sequel?

**Reviews:**

_Sumbunnyluvsu77:_ Yeah I know I need to work on my grammar. Yeah I get why you would think Raven and Blue are the same and Beast Boy and Hige are the same, but who will Cyborg be? Yeah I also see how you would put Red-X and Tsume together also.

_Wolvmbm:_ I picked Beast Boy not to be able to swim because it would be funny that he can turn into a dog and he should know how to swim, but you also have to remember that he can just turn into any fish/underwater Mammal to swim so he has trouble swimming in that form.

_SkilletFan000:_ yeah I know I have bad Grammar.

_MyNameIsTrouble:_ I can't take Terra out when I'm almost finish with it and anyways you really don't see her in this story (Sorry but I should have known that when you have more characters it's harder to add them all in equally)


	13. Epilogue

**Note:** Last Chapter! Would have been updated yesterday but my Mom's Boss' dog went into labor and I got to go! I helped; there was two boys, five girls. We almost lost the last two little girls but Mom's Boss got them breathing right.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Maggie, Lucy, or Rose.

**Epilogue**

_**'A Curse or Not A Curse?'**_

Beast Boy woke up slowly he was in a bed instead of the floor. He sat up and looked around, he was inside his messy room on the bottom bunk. He stood up and realizes that he was a human again, and the others must have got Rose to turn them back. Beast Boy practically skips down the hall towards the common room. He realize as he pass the windows on the way it was glassless. The glass litter the floor but Beast Boy didn't care he wanted to know how the fight went after he was knocked out.

As Beast Boy enters the common room it was a mess it looked like the time when Slade-bots came into the tower but worse. Beast Boy found them all at the dinning table talking. He slips in between Cyborg and Raven because it's the only chair left.

"Dang, is it good to be human," Beast Boy chirped as he sat down. Everyone jump except for Raven (She's an empathy so wouldn't she already fell his emotions) and turn and looked at him.

"Yeah it is," Raven answers him.

"So what happen after I was knocked out?" Beast Boy asks as he glances at them at a time and rested on Robin, waiting for an answer.

"Well…." Robin started "Raven distracted her while we snuck up behind her…"

"What Raven? Bait?" Beast Boy asks shock.

"Yeah I was pretty good too." Raven stated.

"We couldn't become human again unless we promise her something…" Robin stated.

"Promise her what?" Beast Boy cut Robin off.

"That every year, until we have kids we turn into dogs for two months," Cyborg stated.

"Why until we have kids?"

"It'll be pass down to them," Raven replied

"Why did you guys promise her that?"

"It's that or stay dogs forever,"

"I get your point there," quiet for a moment "Maybe next time it's going to be more fun!"

"Yeah maybe," Raven said sarcastically.

"What happen to Maggie and Lucy?" Beast Boy asks looking around

"Friend Robin let us do the keeping them as a pet, after all Friend Silkie needs a friend," Starfire said

* * *

It been ten months since the epic with turning into dogs and they been doing well. Maggie and Lucy still lived with the main Titans growing close to the over grown worm. Bumble Bee decided to move in with the main Titans giving leadership to Terra for some reason. Kid Flash and Jinx went back to Titan North with Kole and Jericho. Speedy and Terra left a day after them.

The villains (Red-X, Mammoth, Gizmo, Slade, and Blackfire) went back stealing or fight the Titans. Rose is still in the padded room, she only escape once and was quickly put back after meeting very mad Titans.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee been going out for nine months now and Starfire and Robin are going for ten months. Raven and Beast Boy sadly aren't doing to well they seem to fight more. Can't have a decent conversation without it turning into a fight. The other Titans didn't know what happen to them.

As the days warn on they gotten worse they now ignore each other when they are in the same room. But the other Titans fail to notice that they are actually closer then they seem, they fight each other out of worry when something happens, and at battles they fight near each other. They don't talk to each other because they have their own way of communication for each other.

As it near the date to turn into dogs they had to fight a new villain called Demi Dude. They all had a very bad feeling about this but they still went and did their job and left the tower.

* * *

**A/N:** well that's the Epilogue I know it's probable crappy but oh well and I'm doing a Sequel but it will be a crossover though. If you thought I was going to put Beast Boy and Raven together sorry but that might be for the next story, or who knows I might not have them get together at all.

Sequel will be up this weekend maybe. Yeah I know I still got Sunrise and Promise in the wind to do but I'm not into Sunrise or Promise in the Wind but I _will _complete them.

_Reviews_:

_Wolvmbm: _I know it doesn't really have a fight in here but the Sequel I _will _put more action it.

_Sumbunnyluvsu77_: Yeah story almost over. So Bee is Cher, if Cyborg is Hubb?


End file.
